


Backstage Sex (Pun Intended)

by rollingday_s



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anon smut meme, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: Written for the Christmas Smut Meme 2016. The request was for Sakuraiba barebacking with no lube. Notes/extras were:going at it after some concert/live show/whatever in an unused backstage room, lots of adrenaline involved and no condoms/lube on hand. Bonus for rough sex!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi don't belong to me etc, etc. I probably could only do this because it's Sakuraiba, to be honest xD The title is what it is because 1. I suck at titles 2. I love puns. Enjoy xD

If Sho had to pinpoint exactly when things started happening, he had no idea. They'd always been flirty, Aiba and him, but that was for the cameras' sake – or so he thought, until four months ago, when things started to change. Or maybe things were never different, but that's when he started to become aware of things like--

Aiba's hand lingering more than necessary whenever he grabbed his butt.

Or--

The casual touches that maybe were not so casual.

And again--

Aiba's gaze on his body seemingly burning him with the pent up lust hidden away in his eyes.

Finally--

Before he realised it, the pecks on his lips that Aiba would leave when he was drunk, became full-on kisses.

Sho used to recall with a moan how he let Aiba slide in his mouth for the first time just the week before, letting him suck on his tongue and bite on his lips. He remembered having wondered what was happening, _when_ either of them started to feel that way, as their kiss had deepened and their bodies had grinded against each other. That memory was what had been keeping him awake at night with a painfully neglected erection between his legs, his mind trying to shut down every thought of Aiba’s body rubbing his and how good it felt, until he would just give up and bring himself to release yelling the other man’s name.

But nothing more between them ever happened, and Aiba never gave any hints that something more _could_ happen, leaving him in a miserable state of confused questions and nowhere to turn to for answers. That's why he was surprised when that day, just after their concert ended, Aiba had grabbed his arm forcefully and had pushed him in a room in the backstage.

Neither had spoken at first, both looking at each other, letting their gazes roam all over their bodies before their hands could.

Sho was looking at Aiba's body with hungry eyes, now. He bit his lip as he saw the way Aiba's tank-top clang on his chest and his waist because of the sweat. The beautiful birthmark on his left shoulder was showing a little, just a pale stain instead of a wine-red ink blot because the damn agency insisted on covering it with layers upon layers of make-up.

Surprising even himself, Sho was the first one to make a move. Breaking the enchantment that left them in a silent, motionless reverie, he held out his hand to touch Aiba’s birthmark. He regretted it almost immediately when he saw Aiba’s eyes light up, snapping out of his trance with an primitive kind of lust.

Aiba’s lips hungrily pressed against his, slamming Sho on the wall in the process. He parted his lips to groan, and Aiba took advantage of that to slide his tongue in his mouth. He felt Aiba’s damp hair on his forehead and he suddenly remembered where they were. He pushed Aiba away for a second, and instantly saw the hurt in his eyes.

“Aiba.” A pant escaped his mouth, still mere centimetres from Aiba’s. “We can’t. We’re in a staff’s room, anyone could get in at any time.” There weren’t any personal objects in the room, but the fact that the door was unlocked and that there was a pile of pillows on the floor made him think about the possibility that the room had been prepared for someone to use.

He tried very hard to keep his head straight, but his sense was wavering. Aiba’s lips were in front of him, looking plump and kissable. The man’s breath was hovering over his face, and his eyes were considerably darker than before. Add to that the adrenaline from the concert that was still running through their veins, and Sho had to say goodbye to even the slightest spark of reason that was still inhabiting his brain.

“Fuck it,” he whispered before attacking Aiba’s lips again.

Aiba giggled against his mouth, and he felt the vibration travel right to his lower abdomen. He was feeling hotter than before, and he was sure that he had started sweating again, but he didn’t care. His and Aiba’s sweat was mixing on their bodies as their hands started their exploration.

A second later, Aiba pulled away, and Sho groaned in frustration. A look of anger and betrayal showed up on his face, and Aiba replied with a smug grin that screamed revenge.

“Impatient, are we, Sakurai?” he said in a low tone.

Sho leaned against the wall as he watched Aiba grab the hem of his tank-top so he could slide it off. His gaze trailed over the well defined abs, and his tongue came out to lick his lower lip as a reflex.

“Take off your clothes.” Aiba’s voice was commanding.

Sho hesitated for a second. He didn’t want to hand over to Aiba all the power. He already was the one who initiated everything in the first place. Why should he always get his way?

He decided to disobey Aiba’s order, letting a smirk appear on his face. “What if I don’t want to?”

Aiba laughed mockingly. He got closer to Sho, towering over him as he slammed one hand on the wall behind him. Sho hated that Aiba was taller, he found that a disadvantage at times like these.

Aiba pressed his lips on his ear, making him tremble with anticipation. But nothing he could have done could make him shiver more than the words he whispered next. “Then I will have to _make_ you.”

 _This is not how things were supposed to go_ , Sho thought as Aiba roughly shoved his hand down his pants.

Aiba took him in his hand, and he bit down a moan. As much as he thought he would hate being manhandled, he was enjoying Aiba’s forwardness and bossiness more than he’d care to admit.

He stuffed his face into the crook of the other man's neck and panted hard. His pride burned a little as he felt Aiba's grin on his head claiming victory. But then the man’s fingers started teasing his balls, as well as keeping an even pace on his length, stroking him to full hardness, and Sho decided that if throwing his pride away was the price he had to pay for Aiba to keep rubbing his dick, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Aib-- _ah_!” Sho moaned shamelessly when the man squeezed the head of his cock. Damn, he really knew how to tease him.

“Take off your clothes.” Aiba’s order was rougher now, and Sho’s erection twitched with desire.

Breathing unsteadily, Sho tried to take off his shirt with Aiba still keeping him in place against the wall with his body, his hand still rubbing him in his pants. When he managed to make his shirt fall on the floor beside him, Aiba rewarded him with another squeeze. Sho groaned lustfully and grabbed his ass to push him closer.

With a grin, Aiba started licking and sucking on his neck, trailing his chest with licks and kisses till he reached one of his nipples. Sho moaned Aiba’s name as he bit down on it.

Aiba came back up to kiss him, and Sho could taste the saltiness of his own sweat in the kiss. He rested his hands on Aiba’s chest, and started rubbing his nipples in turn. When he felt Aiba’s groan in his mouth, he smirked to himself. Two could play this game.

He let his hand wander down on Aiba’s stomach, teasing his belly button before unzipping the man’s pants. When he felt Aiba’s hand in his pants stop, he knew he had him where he wanted him. That’s when he grabbed the hems of Aiba’s jeans and pulled them down. He stopped the kiss and pushed the man against the wall, making him stumble because of the pants pooling around his ankles. Aiba had to let go of his cock and put both hands on the wall to keep himself from falling.

Sho grinned at the power reversal. Aiba was looking at him with big doe-like eyes, his body pressed on the wall, and his erection clearly outlined against his boxers. Quickly, before the other man could recover from the surprise and switch roles on them again, he got to his knees and licked Aiba’s dick through the fabric.

He saw the way the erection throbbed before his eyes, and that gave him the confidence he needed to pull the boxers all the way down. Aiba’s cock sprung out, already leaking, and he heard the man sigh weakly. A hand went to slide in his hair, silently and urgently nudging him. Sho ignored him.

Instead of giving attention to Aiba’s erection, he chose to concentrate on his balls first. He licked them clean from the sweat, sucking lovingly, taking care to make as much noise as he could. When he was finished with that, he turned his head to Aiba’s cock, and ignored it again, going down to his thigh and kissing him there. He could feel Aiba’s frustration running through his skin, and he loved it.

When Aiba realised Sho wasn’t going to do what he so desperately wanted, he decided to take the matter in his own hand – literally. His hand left Sho’s head and moved on his own cock, finally getting a bit of the pleasure he was waiting for. Sho noticed immediately and slapped his hand off, pinching his thighs in the meanwhile to punish him. Aiba groaned painfully, but stopped jerking off right away.

“Impatient, are we?” Sho said, repeating Aiba’s words from earlier.

Aiba’s snarky reply died in his throat and became a strangled moan when Sho’s mouth finally wrapped around the head of his dick. Sho let his tongue flick on Aiba’s slit before sucking on it. The other man’s hand came again to rest in his head, pushing him down on his erection in his hunger for pleasure.

Sho almost choked around Aiba’s length. His cock wasn’t too thick, but it was long, and that was making it impossible for him to take him fully. He started bobbing his head up and down, using his hands too, hoping it would be as pleasurable anyway. When he started hearing Aiba’s moans and his hand grabbing and pulling on his hair, he knew he was on the right track.

“Sho—” Aiba sighed as he started bucking his hips against his mouth. “Please, Sho.”

Sho let Aiba’s dick out of his mouth with a loud slurp. He kept his hand on the length and continued stroking him as he croaked: “What?”

Aiba looked at him behind half-closed lids. He pressed his lips together before answering.

“Fuck me. Now.”

At those words, Sho’s blood completely left his brain. The way Aiba had spoke, with pure need _dripping_ from his mouth, made his cock harder than it ever was. He wished he could come up with a witty comeback, but all he could do was grunt and stand up to kiss Aiba with force.

Aiba reacted quickly, grabbing his ass so he could grind against his still clothed erection. Sho knew he wouldn’t last long, so he had to reluctantly stop Aiba from rubbing their dicks together.

“Do you have lube?” he asked, breathlessly.

Aiba’s hips halted to a stop as he realised. “I don’t.”

Sho let out a hiss. “Damn you, Masaki, you’re the one who pushed me in here!”

Aiba groaned in frustration. “You’re the one who teased me with that cute butt of yours during the encore.”

“ _You_ are the one who kept touching my ass.”

Aiba grinned and grabbed his butt, letting his fingers wander down in Sho’s underwear to tease around his hole. “You like me touching your ass, Sho-chan. Don’t even try denying it.”

Sho leaned his forehead on Aiba’s and let out a sharp hiss when he felt one of the man’s fingers edging dangerously close to his entrance. He did like it. Hell, he _loved_ it! “I thought you wanted _me_ to fuck _you_?”

Aiba chuckled. “I changed my mind. I want to make your cute butt mine after all.”

Sho cursed under his breath. “No condoms either, I guess.”

Aiba shook his head. His finger was starting to stretch out his opening trying to get in.

“No condoms, no lube.” Sho gritted his teeth at the thought. “And you, your cock and your damn impatience ramming into my ass.”

Aiba’s finger stilled.

Sho shook his head, mad at himself. He knew this was an awful idea, but he didn’t care. His body was restless and needy and it wanted Aiba, _now_. At first, he had thought it wouldn’t matter to him who was doing who. He just wanted to finish this thing (and hopefully _finish_ soon) and get out. But now, after coming this far, he had to admit that the thought of Aiba slamming his dick into him roughly was arousing him to no end. He wanted _that_.

“I’m so going to regret this tomorrow.” He sighed and licked Aiba’s ear before letting out a seductive whisper. “Make my _cute butt_ yours, Masaki.”

Aiba didn’t need to be told twice. He gave Sho a loving kiss before pulling him down on the floor with him and making him lay on his back. The man pulled Sho’s pants and underwear down and got rid of his own clothes that were still wrapped around his ankles.

From that moment on, they were all hands and raw nerves, touching and feeling everything with no filter or clothes between them. Sho didn’t know who’s sigh was echoing in the room, or whose heartbeat was echoing in the palm of his hand. The adrenaline rush of the concert was disappearing, giving way to another kind of adrenaline, a needy, lustful one.

With no warning whatsoever, Aiba got down between his legs and started licking him near his entrance. Sho gasped when he felt the wet tongue lap at his hole before slowly pushing in.

To help him relax, Aiba let his fingers creep up, massaging Sho’s balls and stroking his already leaking member. Sho sighed, lost in the pleasure that Aiba was giving him on both his ass and his cock, and relaxed his muscles. He felt the tongue go in with a shiver, the hand on his dick squeezing him and making him buck his hips.

Suddenly, Aiba’s tongue disappeared, making him groan in displeasure. He opened his eyes to see the other man looking at him from between his legs, one hand rubbing him at a slow pace, the other near his mouth, sucking on his fingers.

Aiba’s eyes were possessed by lust while he slurped on his fingers and took care of his erection, and the sigh made him groan. Sho felt his orgasm starting to tingle in his toes, his cock twitching in Aiba’s hand when he reached the head and gave it a twist. With a smirk, Aiba moaned against his fingers and thumbed the slit on Sho’s dick, making him lose his control and come all over his hand and his stomach.

“God, you’re so hot.” Aiba’s raspy voice echoed in his ears as he orgasmed, making him moan even louder.

Without waiting for Sho to come out from his high, Aiba flipped him around, grabbing some of the pillows that were stacked beside the coffee table and placing them under him.

“I’m sorry, Sho-chan,” he said in a dangerously low tone. “I can’t wait any more.”

Sho didn’t understand at first, but he instantly connected when he felt Aiba spreading his legs so he could see his hole. He turned his head around and saw that Aiba was wetting his cock with the cum that he had spurted on his hand. Sho prepared himself mentally at the pain he knew was going to come.

And sure enough, when the tip of Aiba’s dick started pressing into his hole, he felt a sharp pain. He clenched his fists, and Aiba caressed his back, trying to make him relax. He couldn’t stop letting out a sob when he felt the cock crack him open, going deeper and deeper, hard and hot inside him.

Aiba stopped instantly. “Are you okay?” he asked, panting. “Do you want me to stop?”

Sho shook his head. “Do it.”

“But if it hurts too much—”

“I want this, Aiba,” Sho interrupted him. It hurt. Hell, did it hurt. But he needed Aiba to do it. He pushed himself against Aiba’s cock, making it slide in a little more. His hand went to his cock, rubbing it, trying to distract himself. He panted and trembled a little, but he managed to speak as he did so. “Do me now, and do me hard.”

With Sho pushing against Aiba, his dick was able to slip in fully quickly. He stilled for a second, waiting for Sho to adjust to him.

Aiba’s hand wrapped around Sho’s on his cock, and they both started to pump his erection. When he heard Sho moan, Aiba started to move. Sho bit down on his arm, the pleasure of the moving hand in his cock unable to eclipse the pain in his ass. But Aiba was at his limit, and couldn’t resist trying to set a pace, sliding out of his hole almost completely before slamming back in.

“You’re so tight, Sho-chan,” Aiba’s voice quivered with lust. “Your cute butt feels so good.”

Aiba started thrusting at a quicker pace now, his hand on Sho’s member still moving. He started kissing Sho’s back, and pulled him up with him. The change of angle made Sho moan with all his might when Aiba hit that sweet spot inside of him. He felt Aiba’s lips curve up in a smile against his skin, his tongue licking his way to his neck, where he started sucking him. Aiba thrust up again, making Sho almost lose his balance from the unexpected pleasure. If Aiba hadn’t used his free hand to keep him from falling, he would have crashed his head on the floor for sure.

Their movement were losing control now, becoming kind of animalistic. Sho felt his pleasure starting to build up again, and felt ready to come again. His breath hitched, and the hand on his cock started to quicken its pace. When Aiba realised that, he sped up too, continuously hitting Sho’s prostate and making him moan loud with each thrust.

Sho’s fingers lost their grip on his dick from the dizziness he was feeling. He felt a complete slave of pleasure, at the mercy of the hand and the cock that were giving him indescribable bliss. Aiba hugged him closer and whispered in his ear, his breath catching.

“Come for me, Sho-chan.”

And that was all Sho had to hear.

With a strangled moan, he felt a tug in his stomach and buckled down, coming for the second time in Aiba’s hand. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears, the oxygen refusing to enter his lungs. He felt Aiba release inside of him with a low groan and a bite on his shoulder. The hot cum filled his hole, and he whined a little.

Exhausted, sweaty, and sticky, they both crumbled on the floor. Aiba was still inside of him, hugging him from behind, and Sho caught himself thinking that he never wanted him to let go.

“Masaki,” he said when his breathing was normal again.

Aiba hummed. He was still hugging him, his head in the crook of Sho’s neck.

“Next time I’m going to make _your_ cute butt mine,” Sho said menacingly.

Aiba laughed and pinched his ass.

“I’m counting on it, Sho-chan.”

It was a promise. And Sho intended to keep it.


End file.
